The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 6: Wayward Tyler (Mark Moraghan-US).
Here is part six of The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in Wayward Winston for the US) (Mark Moraghan) * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Henry * Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Emily * Bobby as Paxton * Tyler as Winston * Casey Jr's Coaches and Caboose as Annie and Clarabel * Lightning McQueen as Bertie * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Miss Eglantine Price as Lady Hatt * Michael Banks as Stephen Hatt * Jane Banks as Bridget Hatt * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James Transcript * Narrator: Wayward Tyler. On the island of Fantasyland, everyone agrees that it's very important to keep the railroad tracks in safe and good condition. (the scene opens with Tyler going by and passing Harry Hogwarts on an Express with Tillie pulling her Birthday Train cars) But sometimes tracks get damaged. Then then they become bunkled and bumpy. (Rustee Rails goes onto some bunkled and bumpy railroad tracks) * Rustee Rails: Trembling tenders! This is the bumpiest track I've ever seen. (jumps up and down with his light red coach, green coach, and two dark red coaches doing the same) * Tootle: (goes onto the same bunkled and bumpy railroad tracks and jumps up and down with his mail cars and caboose doing the same) Wobbling wagons! My packages are being bumped and bounced all over the place! * Narrator: Casey Jr was taking Emelius Browne and his family on a visit to Madagascar Castle when they came to a very bumpy section of track. (Casey Jr puffs along his branchline toward Magadascar Castle, taking his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, that are carrying Emelius Browne and his family, until the little circus engine comes to the same bunkled and bumpy tracks and jumps up and down with his passenger train doing the same) * Emelius Browne: (as his family jump up and down) Whoa! Casey Jr, stop! Stop! (Casey obeys) * Casey Jr: Cinders and ashes! * Emelius Browne: Hmm... Oh dear. This bumpy track must be repaired as soon as possible. Carry on, Casey. But slowly now. (Casey obeys, whistles, and puffs on very slowly toward Madagascar Castle) * Narrator: Soon, workmen started repairing the bumpy track. Each day, Emelius Browne came by in Tyler, his inspection car to see how the work was progressing. (Tyler arrives, and when workmen are repairing the track) * Emelius Browne: Whoa! Ahem... Sorry, Tyler. * Narrator: Emelius Browne was still not used to driving Tyler. * Tyler: Don't worry, Sir. Early days. Early days. (drives away) * Narrator: As he and Emelius Browne left for the day, Tyler was impatient. * Emelius Browne: Easy does it. (Tyler obeys and ends up having problems and gets bothered by the engines) * Narrator: But Tyler could hear the other engines laughing at him. (Rustee whistles and goes by, hauling a light red coach, a green coach, and two dark red coaches) * Rustee Rails: (laughs) Here comes Wobbly Tyler! * Montana: Stop, start! Start, stop! Make up your mind, Tyler! (laughs and goes by, hauling a green and yellow Express coach and a tan Express coach) * Narrator: The next day, Emelius Browne and Tyler arrived again, to inspect the work on the track. (Tyler arrives) * Tyler: Ugh! Don't forget to put on my brakes, Sir. * Emelius Browne: Ugh, yes. I was just going to do that, Tyler. (puts on Tyler's brake) * Narrator: Emelius Browne was always forgetting to put on the brake. And Tyler was always having to remind him. (Tootle arrives, hauling his three cars, and Katy Caboose) * Tootle: What's going on, Tyler? You look sad. * Tyler: Ugh, it's Emelius Browne, he's not a very good driver. * Tootle: I expect he's still learning. * Tyler: Well, I wish he'd learn a bit faster. Sometimes, I wish I could go off without a driver. * Tootle: (laughs) Don't be silly, Tyler. You need a driver. * Emelius Browne: Off we go, Tyler. Good day, Tootle. * Tootle: Goodbye, Sir. (Tyler heads off) * Narrator: Emelius Browne drove on a little further. He stopped again to check more repairs. (Tyler stops) * Tyler: Ugh, don't forget to... * Narrator: But this time, Tyler didn't remind him to put on his brake, and Tyler started to roll forward. (Tyler rolls forward) * Tyler: Without my brake on, I'm rolling on my very own. Woohoo! * Emelius Browne: (gasps) Nooo! * Tyler: This is fun. * Emelius Browne: Tyler! * Tyler: Faster, faster! (speeds up) * Emelius Browne: Tyler, come back here! (Casey arrives with seven freight cars and a caboose) Casey, stop! Stop! Follow that inspection car! * Casey Jr: Cinders and ashes! * Emelius Browne: Let's go! (Casey speeds off after Tyler) * Tyler: Wahey! (speeds past Montana hauling two green and yellow Express coaches and a tan Express coach and Tillie and her birthday train cars waiting at Toyland Express's station) * Tillie: Look at that! It's Tyler. And he's got no driver. * Emelius Browne: Come back, Tyler! Come back! (Casey speeds through) * Montana: Tyler is heading for trouble. Big trouble. * Narrator: Tyler was having the time of his life. (Tyler speeds on with Casey pursuing him) He was rolling down the line all of his own. But Casey and Emelius Browne were not far behind. * Tyler: (laughs) No driver! * Narrator: When the signalman saw that Tyler had no driver, he tried to switch him off the main line, but he accidentally switched off Casey and Emelius Browne instead. * Emelius Browne: No, Casey! Not this way! (Casey speeds down the wrong line) * Narrator: The signalman made an emergency call. * Emelius Browne: There he goes! Faster, Casey. Faster! * Narrator: The second signalman recieved a message. He switched Casey back onto the main line. (Casey goes back onto the right line) * Emelius Browne: (laughs) Yes! We're catching up! Well done, Casey! * Narrator: Meanwhile, Lightning McQueen was pulling to a nearby crossing. He didn't know that Tyler was coming. * Tyler: Oh no! (as Lightning McQueen goes and intends to go and goes back, Tyler speeds through) Oh no! The gates! Lightning McQueen! Sorry, Lightning McQueen. Sorry. * Casey Jr: Look out, Lightning McQueen! Coming through! (speeds through) * Emelius Browne: Stay right there, Lightning McQueen. Don't move. * Lightning McQueen: Alright, I wonder. I wonder for how long. * Narrator: Tyler came speeding up to a junction when he saw Bobby up ahead. (Bobby comes round the corner, hauling nine freight cars and a caboose) The signal turned red, but he couldn't stop. * Tyler: Watch out, Bobby! * Bobby: Whoa! * Narrator: Bobby put on his brakes. He stopped just in time. (Tyler speeds by when Bobby stops) * Bobby: I wonder what the big hurry is. (Tyler speeds onward) * Tyler: I don't like this anymore. I wish I wasn't going so fast. I wish I could stop. I wish I had a driver! * Narrator: Tyler was racing towards Oblivion sheds. (Tyler speeds toward Oblivion sheds) Then there was trouble. There were cars ahead. And Tyler could not stop. (cars are blocking the way) * Tyler: Oh no! Help! I'm going to crash! Oh... Oh... Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh. Now what's happening? (Tyler stops) * Narrator: Tyler was starting to slow down. Slower, and slower, and slower, and slower. Until he came to a stop. * Tyler: What's happened? (Casey arrives) * Emelius Browne: What's happened? You've ran out of gas. That's what happened. * Tyler: Phew. I thought I was going to crash. * Emelius Browne: That was very irresponsible, going off without me, and dangerous too. * Tyler: But it wasn't all my fault, Sir. I mean, you forgot to put on the brakes, Sir. * Emelius Browne: Oh my. * Casey Jr: Oh my. * Emelius Browne: I see. Of course, you're absolutely right, Tyler. I should have put on the brake. * Tyler: But I should have reminded you, Sir. I realize now that I do need a driver. * Emelius Browne: Oh well. No harm done, Tyler. Early days. Early days. * Narrator: All the engines were happy. (as Tootle, his three cars, and Katy Caboose, puffs slowly onward, Montana follows, his two green and yellow Express coaches and tan Express coach) All the engines were happy when the work on the line was finally finished. * Montana: New tracks! That's better. * Tootle: So no more wobbly wagons? * Rustee Rails: No more shudders and shakes. (follows with his red and yellow coach and white and red coach) * Casey Jr: Unless, you're Tyler, that is. (follows with his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose. They all laugh, including Tyler, who follows, carrying Emelius Browne) * Narrator: The engines all laughed, but Tyler didn't mind. He was glad to have Emelius Browne back in the driving seat once again. Category:Julian Bernardino